


【VKerry】原点

by MOICHA



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: AU. ABO.刚开始写所以没简介
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Kerry在一开始就在酒吧里注意到了他。  
那个男人靠坐在吧台前，后背紧紧贴在大理石台面边，他的右手边有杯已经停止了冒白色泡沫的啤酒，从酒保把它推给他，有足足三分钟这杯酒没能得到男人的侧目。  
他的注意力更多的放在自己的手机上，那个发光的小屏幕上一定写满了不幸的内容，让男人满脸苦闷，情绪低落，口型大概是在说“操他的”。  
Kerry死死的盯着他，男人长得相当英俊，他有头棕色的短发，下巴上的胡渣刮得干干净净，脖子上挂了条项链，坠子的形状被黑色T恤挡住了，他看起来二十多岁，年轻的脸上没有太多风霜洗礼，反而更多的透着干净的气息，除了眼睛，他眼睛周围，一直连接到大脑的那副植入体绝对价格不菲。  
他又看了对方一会儿，男人换了个姿势，手臂终于碰触到那杯被遗忘了多时的啤酒，于是他拿起杯子喝了一口，廉价的酒精味道让他皱眉。Kerry的心思动了动，他招了下手指，候在旁边的招待忙凑过来，附耳倾听大客户的要求。  
然后那杯威士忌就被送到还在唉声叹气的男人手边，酒保擦着杯子，也不由得往他身上多看了几眼。年轻男人翻看着自己的手机，他接过那杯酒，表情看起来分外迷茫，在问题得到解答之后，又连忙抬头朝着四周张望过去。  
周围的灯光暗了下来，音乐声也变得旖旎、缠绵，站在舞池正中间的那个男人脱掉了仅仅披在身上的上衣，几只手伸向他，把攥在掌心的纸钞从边缘塞进他的内裤，然后他向后靠去，健壮的大腿肌肉膨起，后背碰到了直立的钢管，他贴着那根钢管向下滑去，又转了个身，双手抓住了它，让发光的金属沿着大腿内侧蹭过，那双涂着亮片眼影的眼睛半睁着，朝直对着他的观众抛出一个wink。  
一般来说，他会在接下来的视觉盛宴里停留一段时间，直到他忘记了晚上该做的其他事，或者想出几句新歌的歌词。但是今晚不行，Kerry起身走向了还在左顾右盼的男人，他坐到对方身边，然后忍不住深深吸了口气，好得很，就像他想的那样，他看了那么半天，终于找到了答案。  
于是他把手放到男人的大腿上，年轻男人吓了一跳，他急忙挪开自己，带着敌意的看向自来熟的陌生人，酒保走向吧台拐角，去接待另外一个顾客。  
「嘿，你，」Kerry语带试探的开口，「一晚上多少钱？」  
被搭讪的棕发男人满脸的不敢置信，对方的手又爬上他的膝盖，热度几乎要顺着那处接触点蔓延上来，「我他妈是个雇佣兵，」他瞪了对方一眼，不快的说，「不是站街的。」  
他的声音其实相当耐听，可以被归属进温柔的范畴，就算是在明显的生着气，都不能让它变得过分暴躁。  
Kerry对他的拒绝毫不在意，他已经注意了他整整一个晚上，根本不可能会轻易放他离开，「4000块，一晚上，」他漫不经心的说，手指沿着对方的膝盖转个不停，「干不干？」  
棕发男人感觉喉咙里梗了一下，照他原本的想法，他应该立刻义正词严的拒绝他，然后走出这间酒吧，在十二点之前上床睡觉，准备应付第二天有可能会得到的新工作。尽管他的手机里还什么委托都没有，摩天大楼的AI系统已经连续三天提醒他未预先缴付的房租，和接下来的后果，他不由得暗自咬住了牙，这个价格让他根本说不出那个“不”字。现实让他天人交战，连装在脑袋里的义体都在帮着他频频点头。  
四千块，足够他交上两个月的房租，再给义眼做一次保养。没看出来，他他妈的可真值钱。  
Kerry耐心等待着，手指已经从画圈变成了轻叩。说实在的，这个价格其实相当优渥，而他也不在意在它后面多加两个零，只要这个——他抬起眼睛瞟了男人一眼，忍不住舔了下自己的嘴唇——年轻男人的脸纠结的扭曲着，视线不由自主的又投向自己的手机，然后他终于下定了决心。  
「干！」他紧紧咬着牙，几乎是从牙缝里挤出那个字。  
白发的摇滚歌手得意的笑起来，他总是能得到自己想要的。他收回手，然后站起来，颇为绅士的对着上钩了的年轻人做了个请的姿势。  
后者从椅子上跳下来，他仰起头，咕咚咕咚的将杯子里的酒喝干净，然后猛然把杯子拍在桌面上，率先朝酒吧门口走了过去。

Kerry没上自己开过来的豪车，他也没打算带男人回家，干脆顺着酒吧附近的街巷找过去。  
他们挑了间外观看起来还行的旅馆，在他们出来的酒吧附近，用一块巨大的粉红色荧光屏当作招牌，循环播放着保险套和硅胶阳具的广告。前台的上半张脸被挡在一块厚铁皮后面，让人只能看到她发黄的牙齿和涂着大红色唇膏的嘴唇。  
「一间。」Kerry站在距离前台几步远的位置。  
「一间房，」前台懒洋洋的重复着，声音经过特殊喇叭的转换显得有些粗重，「304间，125块。」  
Kerry的眼睛闪了闪，很快支付完毕，横亘在楼梯间的自动上锁装置立刻打开，Kerry走向那里，还顺手在楼梯口的纸盒里挑了个XXL的套子。  
年轻男人的表情已经从僵硬变成了惊慌，他怎么也想不明白自己为什么会遇到这种怪事，那间酒吧里的所有人都比他熟练、自信、擅长应付这种情况，门口还站了好几个忙着拉客的doll，他简直就是只不小心混进了狼群的小白羊。上帝保佑，他对这种事一丁点的经验都没有，事先应该做点什么措施防止受伤，怎么叫床才能让老板满意，操，或者他就干脆趴在那里装成具尸体，随便对方摆弄，老板看起来也不像是一个晚上能搞上好几次的，只要他眼一闭牙一咬，熬到天亮，最多休养个几天，四千块钱就到手了。  
摇滚歌星推开房门，他转头看了对方一眼，男人还站在那，似乎完全进入到了自己的世界里。Kerry忍不住低低笑出了声，然后他一把拽住男人的手臂，把他推到了旅馆的墙壁上。门咔哒一声被锁死。  
那间房间里的灯光是紫红色的，窗帘被拉紧，进门右转是间用透明玻璃围起来的浴室，正中间摆了张双人大床。他胆战心惊的环顾着周围，顺便逃避老板看着他的眼神，对方把他推到墙上，手已经滑到了他的胸膛前。  
然后Kerry轻轻推了男人一下，自己向后退了几步倒在床上，「愣着干嘛，」他说，「脱衣服啊。」  
年轻男人的喉结上下滚动着，他迟疑着双手握住自己的T恤下摆，慢慢的把它从自己身上脱了下来。Kerry眼睛一亮，这个男人的胸膛坚硬，腹肌明显，脖子上挂了只银色的戒指，黑色的纹身蔓延在脖子附近，看起来相当勇猛精壮。  
他毫不掩饰的猛盯着对方看，还伸手朝他勾了勾，男人才走到床边，就被熟练的摇滚歌星一把拽住了裤子。Kerry趴在床上，一只手拽着自己的皮夹克向下，头高高昂起，沿着男人的小腹舔吻下去，直到牙齿咬住了他的牛仔裤裤扣，对方双手直直垂在身侧，一动也不敢动，紧张的汗水已经从发梢滴落到了肩膀。  
好吧，好吧。他不得不停下来。  
「别紧张，放松点，」Kerry用手指按着那只扣子，小心翼翼的拨弄它，「不然我们先聊聊天。我叫Kerry，你呢？」  
「呃，V。」男人不错眼珠的紧盯着对方放在他裤裆处的手。  
Kerry恍惚了几秒，「好的，V，虽然这不像是个名字……」他轻声说，然后用膝盖撑着自己坐了起来，拍了拍自己的身边，「这不会是你的第一次吧？」  
V局促的在他旁边坐下，「是啊，我……一直都很忙。」  
「很忙，好吧，你刚才说你是个雇佣兵？」  
「对，」V挠了挠头发。他考虑了一下，又补充道，「不过我刚工作没几个月，还没接到过什么大的案子。」  
Kerry被他挑起了点兴致，「那几个月之前呢，」他问，「你在做什么？」  
男人皱起眉，「我也不知道，」他慢吞吞的回答，「Vik说我更适合做这个，其他中间人也会介绍点活儿给我。」  
Kerry的眼睛亮了下，他连忙追问道，「Vik是谁？」  
「我的义体医生。怎么，你认得他吗？」  
「当然不。算了。」然后他停止了交谈，不知道什么时候放在对方腿上的手向上移去，轻松的按在男人的小腹上，他把腿跨过去，直接骑到了对方身上。「来吧。」他最后说，维持着这个姿势，将上身的白色背心脱掉。  
V抓住了他的腰，他死死盯着白发男人扬高的脖子，喉结滚来滚去。过于接近让他身上的味道直扑而来，V闻得出来，就算他吃过抑制剂，喷了遮盖用的古龙水，他也能知道骑在他腰上的这个人是个Omega，而且他需要自己去拥抱他。  
身体的本能让他不由自主的靠近对方，上移的手掌紧紧扣住他的后颈，把Kerry拉的向下，鼻尖相触，直对的蓝色瞳孔几乎看穿了他的灵魂。V闭上眼睛，一秒也没停顿的吻了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

V翻了个身，将他压到身下，他们倒在床上，身体紧紧相贴着，暧昧的紫红色灯光从背后照过来，把Kerry的那双义眼染成了深紫色。V垂首在他的脖颈间，一手拽着他的头发，几乎没办法停止让自己去嗅闻他的味道，像是甜美清爽的水果硬糖，恰到好处的美妙。  
Kerry紧紧咬着下唇，呻吟声却依然不受控的泻了出来，他不知道自己在等待着什么，男人的手不轻不重的抚摸着他，却只在胸口以上移动着，那种难耐的感觉在心底爬来爬去，V身上的味道也让他意识恍惚，他简直想要立刻就在男人怀抱里融化。  
但是他的Alpha看起来经验缺缺，只能依靠着本能行动，Kerry的手指颤抖着，却又坚定、快速的解开男人的牛仔裤，V配合的抬腿踢开了它，眼前男人的身材比酒吧里的脱衣舞男还要棒，Kerry忍不住朝他吹了声口哨，让V的耳根都弥漫上一层粉色。  
他躺在男人身下，任由亲吻落到他的脖子和脸颊上，V的双手捧着他的脸，将自己投入到那些持续不断的亲吻里，好像那是他的全部。Kerry轻微扭动着，对方肌肉发达的身体紧紧压着他，移到他后颈的手掌更是让他避无可避，V的手按压着他，让那处腺体散发出更加甜蜜的味道，Kerry忍不住侧过头，男人的嘴唇已经滑向了那里，然后将一个湿漉漉的吻扣在了他的侧颈。  
年长者呻吟出声，他一把抓住了男人的手，固执的将它放到了自己的胸口前，V那双浅绿色的眼睛眨了眨，然后他一下子就懂了。他立刻捏住了一侧的乳头，用指腹按压揉弄，唇也顺着对方的下巴滑下来，低头咬住了另外一侧的那一只，Kerry不得不挺起胸口，他揪住了男人的头发，手却丝毫无法施力，V的嘴唇含着他敏感的乳头，一边吸吮一边轻咬，让它逐渐变硬。直到他终于舍得吐出它，继续向下移去。  
Kerry的胸口起伏着，小腹却在V靠近的亲吻里反射性的抽紧，他屏住呼吸，V隔着那层布料吻上了他，手掌描绘着他的形状，在外面来回摩擦，让他硬的要命的阴茎在裤子里越发紧绷，身后湿润，操，他早就湿透了，水一刻不停的从他的身体里流出来，把裤子弄得一塌糊涂。出乎意料的是，V停在了那，简直让Kerry想要咒骂。  
「继续动！」付了钱的老板用力挺了下腰，「不，不对，脱了那该死的裤子！」  
V的手指陷进了牛仔裤的边缘，尽力拉着它向下，连同里面的那条黑色内裤，Kerry连忙抬起下身，配合着他的动作，让身上的最后一丝布料也离他而去。他被扒的一干二净，男性器官向上弯起贴紧小腹，Kerry抬起手，肆无忌惮的展示着自己的身体，他勾住还在发愣的男人脖子，抱着他一起重新倒回床上。  
他们额头紧贴着，V紧张的吞咽，那些近在咫尺的味道却让他变得兴奋，无暇顾及其他。他重新吻上对方，双手掐住年长者深色的皮肤，近乎狂热的舔吻他的嘴唇，探索他的口腔，舌吻的感觉让他尾椎发麻，他用身体压紧对方，根本不想和他分开一秒。Kerry屈起双腿贴到男人腰边，感觉对方已经硬起来的地方紧紧贴向他，忍不住又轻轻勾了下腿。  
像是有电流从背后经过，V一把抓住了他的一侧小腿，将它用力提起来，挂到了自己的肩膀上。Kerry感觉自己在被打开，身体还有别的什么地方，V的手指在穴口边缘滑过，让满心期待的男人又从那里挤出了一小口水。他难耐的扭动着自己，手指突然的进入让Kerry愉快的呻吟出声，V一手捂住他的嘴，一边将三根手指插进他的身体里，快速的给他扩张，那里足够柔软和湿润，每一次插入都会将满溢的水挤出来，流进Alpha的掌心。  
他很快找到了能让Kerry尖叫的地方，指腹贴着那里擦过去，持续不断的按压、撞击，Kerry攥紧床单，蓦然加重的力度让他呼吸一窒，挂在男人肩膀上的小腿开始痉挛，险些因为这样的刺激就射出来。  
他急促的呼吸着，在他的手掌下奋力挣扎着，他咬住探进他嘴里的那根食指，让尖锐的犬齿从指腹划过。V吃痛的收回手，终于找回了点理智，他连忙抽出还陷在对方身体里的手指，猛烈的动作让Kerry重重一颤，他抬起自己的另外一条腿，把它也搭到了试图后退的男人肩膀上。  
「你他妈的到底在干嘛？」摇滚明星哑声低吼着，「赶紧他妈的进来干我！」  
V把他按进了床垫里，只有双腿高高抬起，和自己的下身紧贴，他用前所未有的速度脱掉内裤，硬挺的器官一下子弹了出来，没有经验的男人视线游移着，耳朵红的像是要滴血，却又忍不住往他即将入侵的地方看过去，他身下的男人咬着他从楼梯口带进来的保险套边缘，连续扯了两下才把它撕开，Kerry的手接替了他的工作，他粗鲁的将套子戴到V肿胀的阴茎上，然后抓着它，将它顶到了自己湿漉漉的穴口处。  
V终于重新看向他的脸。他直视着对方的眼睛，下身往前推去，缓慢又深刻的进入了他，Kerry的手臂勾向他的肩膀，并随之收紧着，直到V完全的进入他，他已经紧紧抱着对方，在他的肩膀上喘息。  
但是V没打算等他适应，他只埋在那停留了一瞬，就立刻开始撤出自己，又重重的顶入进来，像是在腰上装了个马达。  
Kerry尖叫着锤了他两拳，指甲都差点掐进他的肩膀，还好很快，被撑开的疼痛感变成了快感，像是道电流在他被不合理压迫着的身体里蹿过。Kerry颤抖了下，「操，棒极了，」他呻吟着，舌尖舔过自己被亲吻的发红的嘴唇，「老天……再给我！」  
V将Kerry转了个身，又重新进入了他。他发抖的双腿撑在床铺上，滴着水的阴茎随着插入不停在床单上蹭过，Kerry把脸贴在枕头上，感觉对方伸手抚慰着他，灼热的吻在他的后颈流连，敏感点和腺体一同被刺激让他舒服的快要失语了，V的动作温柔而强硬，信息素的味道也在逐渐包围他，像是海洋与冰川，Kerry感到前所未有的满足与渴求。  
在他射到对方掌心之后，V也在他缩紧的身体里加快速度，然后他一把摘掉套子，射在了Kerry的背上。

白发摇滚明星趴在床上，有整整两分钟连手指都不想移动。他缓了会，然后在床上坐起来，扯了条放在床头的毛巾走进浴室。  
被抛下的男人轻声叹了口气，他吸着鼻子，还萦绕在他周围的味道依然甜蜜撩人，让他小腹发紧。V忍不住抬头朝浴室看过去，蒸腾起的雾气把透明玻璃染的一片模糊，然后那扇门突然打开了，被热水冲的皮肤发红的Kerry大步走出那里，朝着目瞪口呆的V而来，他弯下腰，用手指勾起对方挂在脖子上的项链，拉着他一同进了浴室。  
Kerry把V推在墙壁上，带着蒸汽的热水迎面浇下来，他膝盖着地，双手紧紧抓住男人的大腿，又硬起来的器官在他的鼻翼滑过，摩擦他的脸颊。Kerry着迷的看着它，他吐出舌头，顺着柱体舔上去，含住前端，把淋浴洒下来的水一起吸进了嘴里。  
V的双手按在他的额头上，纠缠着男人湿漉漉的白色发丝，他忍不住在对方嘴里挺腰，让自己深深埋入那湿润的口腔，抵进喉管，Kerry呛了一口，泪珠混合着头顶的热水一同滑下他的脸颊，他轻轻拍着对方，让尺寸夸张的阴茎从自己嘴巴里拔出来，V关掉淋浴，他弯腰抱起跪坐在地的金主，让他把双腿缠绕到了自己的腰上。  
Kerry吓了一跳，悬空的处境让他不得不用力勾紧男人的脖子，让他靠近自己的侧颈，V呼吸着，鼻间都是甜蜜的味道，他抓着自己重新硬起来的阴茎在年长者的穴口磨蹭，让流出来的水弄湿他的前端，然后挺起腰，再次操开了他。被填满的快感让Kerry别在他腰上的双腿一颤，他舒服的呻吟出声，一直绷紧的身体终于放松下来了一瞬。  
刚经历过这一切的穴口依然柔软，紧紧的包覆着他，V双手托起Kerry的屁股，让他的后背抵住了墙壁。  
Kerry寻找着对方的嘴唇，然后在那里留下一个陶醉的亲吻，他喊着V的名字，不停重复着操和太棒了，连自己的肩膀在贴着墙壁向下滑都没空注意，V很快在他身体里射了一次，这次还忘了戴套。

他们又重新回到了床上，像是有用不完的精力，男人分开腿，让他可以更好的置身在他腿间，Kerry的手掌扶住对方的大腿，他低下头去，舌尖绕着硬挺的阴茎打转，V抚摸着他的肩膀和手臂，描绘纹身的线条。  
这次的前戏更加漫长，让他们甚至有空聊天。  
「这上面是什么意思？」V的手指划过Kerry的右手臂。  
「解散，」摇滚歌手含糊的回答，那根阴茎刚刚离开他的嘴巴，「和传奇的落幕。」  
V似懂非懂的应着，Kerry撑起上身，探身过去在他唇边亲吻了一下，「那你呢，今年多大了，没什么要纪念的东西吗？」  
V搂住了他的腰，将他转了个身，Kerry歪过头，用有点泛红的眼睛瞧了他一眼，年轻男人专心致志的捏着对方的屁股，让自己的老二贴在股缝间磨蹭。  
「二十三，」他漫不经心的说，「我戴着的这个戒指应该代表了什么。」  
Kerry大幅度的侧过身，用手指挑起他挂在脖子上的银色指环，语气里带着不敢置信，「这个？」  
「嗯。」  
男人轻轻按着阴茎向下，将它慢慢的塞进了Kerry湿滑的身体里，后者立刻停止了无意义的问答，他弓起身子，手臂向后环绕到对方的脖子上，V的一只手按在他喉咙处的黑色义体，另一只手牢牢锁着他的腰，让Kerry的下身和自己紧密贴合。  
Kerry蜷起双腿，他进的实在太深了，尽管动作温柔，贴着自己后颈的呼吸火热，但依然让他的身体内部发疼。  
Kerry侧头看向他，眉毛轻皱，美妙的情事让他简直放松了对自己身体的把控力。V的瞳孔忽然放大，心脏砰砰乱跳，上一秒他还在轻吻着那不停吸引他的地方，用舌头舔过他的后颈，现在却挣扎着向后退了下。  
V感觉自己呼吸急促，空气里浓郁起来的甜美味道灌进他的鼻腔，几乎要撕开他最后一丝理智。  
「Kerry……」他轻声叫着还骑着他的男人名字。  
而那个摇滚明星却毫无自觉，他懒洋洋的应着声，手指和他的交叠在了一起，撩拨似的在他的指缝滑动。  
V暗自骂了一句，他狠狠吐了口气，将环绕在身边的香味吹散了一瞬，然后用手指抹过他的后颈，唇印了下来，将一个深色的吻痕留在了那里。  
直到他被临时标记，Kerry才意识到了现状。他猛然从男人身上坐起，手迅速摸向那里，V连忙张开双手，不敢再去碰触对方。Kerry拽过单薄的被单，连滚带爬的从他怀里逃出去，他满脸复杂的回头看了V一眼，然后一头钻进了浴室。  
V犹豫着，他握住自己硬的快要爆炸的下身，想办法让它发泄在了自己手里。  
这晚上的一切对他来说都是头一次，也没人教给他该怎么应付一个突然发情的Omega，还好他的理智总是能战胜本能，让他可以避免一些糟糕透顶的事情发生。他低下头，看着Kerry掉在地上的衣服，胸口的位置却在弹奏另外的乐曲。  
没多久Kerry就从浴室里走了出来，那些甜蜜的，萦绕在他身边一整晚的味道被沐浴乳的香味盖住，V迟疑着，将拾起的衣服递到对方手上。  
「别再这样了，」他低声说，「最少带上支抑制剂。」  
「我他妈的怎么知道会这样，」Kerry暴躁的一把抢过那件衣服，「一个月前我的发情期就结束了！」

「滚！」摇滚明星指着旅馆的门，他的眼睛闪出蓝光，「我给了你双倍，还有，别他妈的和任何人说这件事！」  
V走出了那间旅馆，门几乎是擦着他的脚跟在身后关上了。


	3. Chapter 3

「……二，一。」  
「断开链接。」  
V立刻拔掉了插在头上的数据线，尽管义体已经最大化的和系统同步，但随之而来的冲击感依然让他头晕目眩，眼冒金星，他紧紧按住自己的额头，把偏移的情绪重新导回正轨。  
Viktor向他走了过来，他在蓝色制服外面披了件白色的大褂，脖子上挂着个听诊器，挂在胸口的名牌模糊不清，一名身着护士装的女人紧紧跟随着他，左手举着记录表，视线四处环顾。  
「感觉怎么样，V？」医生握起他的手，和他四目相对。  
V缓慢的呼吸了一下，感觉散在眼睛周围的金色亮点已经差不多都消失了。「还不错。」他回答道，勉强露出一个笑容。护士快速的在那张表格上记录着什么，眼睛上的义体似乎在对他做全身扫描。Viktor又捏了捏他的手指，避开他掌心的义体，在确定他确实还好之后才转向他隔壁床位的家伙。  
「那你呢，James？」  
那个叫James的家伙此时也已经坐了起来，他用双手紧紧按压着自己的太阳穴，血管在肌肉发达的手臂上凸出来，他的脸色惨白，嘴唇也毫无血色，看起来状态没有V那么好。Viktor连忙走到他的身边，从胸口前的衣兜里掏出个药片递到他的嘴边。  
他还没来得及说话，隔了几个床位的一个人就快速站了起来，脚步不停的冲向垃圾桶，抱着它剧烈的呕吐起来。  
Viktor看着他，还有房间里的其他人，他们东倒西歪，或卧在床位上，或坐起来用头抵着白色的墙壁，他带来的第二个护士正站在某个床位前，弯腰翻开某个昏迷不醒的家伙的眼睑，仔细观察他翻白的眼睛，手里的表格记录了长长的一段。  
「……士，」另一个护士在医生的耳边窃窃私语，装在头上的植入体尽职尽责的将他们的对话放大传递到V的耳边，「明天就要正式传输了，最起码有一半的人身体状态不达标。」  
Viktor叹了口气，「那我们也没有别的办法，他们……」  
后面的声音像是被抽离出他的记忆，逐渐遮盖进了渐浓的雾气里，V站起身，床位一下子在他身下消失了，还有房间里的所有人，变换着形状，融进雾里。他缓缓后退，直到后背贴到墙面，退无可退。他的眼前多了道弧形的门框，对他步步紧逼，执着的停留在那里，不知从何而来的情绪让他迟迟不敢踏出那一步，甚至连正视它都做不到。  
白雾覆盖了他身边能看到的一切，Viktor和他的聊天声，James递到他手边的苹果，拍着皮球路过这里的小女孩，还有Jackie，他说过要把他最喜欢的姑娘介绍给他认识……  
那一个光点突然在眼前有节奏的闪动起来，像是个指示符，破开云层，吸引着全部的注意力。V紧盯着它，感觉身后有人用力推了他一把，他身体前倾脚下踉跄，被迫穿过了那扇门。  
嗡——的一声，像在大脑中炸开的烟花，刹那间就让他的脑子糊成了一团，他感觉全身的义体、肌肉、血液、骨骼都在一瞬间紧绷起来，关节咔咔作响，第一声惨叫在他右边，还没来得及进行就被蓦然掐断，颓颓倒地，然后是噼噼啪啪的电流声和蜂鸣声，更多的惨叫声，漫长而凄厉，还有大脑皮层被烧焦的味道。  
V又向前走了一步，他感觉自己像是在被撕扯，身上绑着无数条细线，随着前进划开他的身体，将他割裂、肢解、撕碎，脸被漩涡扭曲，像是被扔进了转动着的洗衣机，五脏六腑散落一地，全身的分子被打散重拼，他踏出最后一步，脚下着空无法踩实，像是走在云端之上，摇摆感和巨大的重力忽然狠狠砸在他的头上，让他双腿再也承受不住，膝盖发软跪倒在地，把胃里的所有东西吐了个一干二净。  
他倒在自己的呕吐物里，温暖和煦的白色光芒在闪烁间逐渐被黑色覆盖。

V猛然从床上坐起来，噩梦还没被他的大脑遗忘，冷汗却已经将他的后背浸透。他急促的呼吸着，双手紧握挂在胸口前的银色指环，右手食指在那里连续画了两个十字，冰凉的戒指深深嵌入他的掌心，像是枚印记，让他逐渐的从那种惊慌失措里冷静下来。  
V慢慢下了床，走进浴室。  
他已经很久没有梦到过那些失败的实验了，从他和Viktor离开实验室，投身到新的工作开始。那些东西他记得不多，Vik的说法也是含糊不清的。当然了，V明显更适合去过现在这种雇佣兵的生活，享受子弹从他的头皮上擦过，Viktor也是个顶级到了极致的义体医生，他对V关爱有加，熟悉他身上每一处改造的义体，还曾经自费给他更换了相当昂贵的眼部到大脑的植入体，让V觉得自己简直像是多了个后爹。  
不过从他离开那间旅馆之后一切就变的糟糕了起来，整整一个礼拜，每个晚上都能梦到这些东西，就算被大脑和记忆美化了，但依然让他噩梦连连。V瞪着镜子里的自己，把凉水泼到脸上，他能感觉到自己的大脑依然在高速运转着，耳边响着持续不断的嗡嗡声，带起火花与电流，像在加载不匹配的芯片。  
V又冲了个冷水澡，听完了早间新闻播报，还做了两组肌肉拉伸。毫无改善。最后他抓过自己的外套出了门，直奔Viktor的诊所而去。

他的义体医生的诊所盖在地下，进入的时候要经过Misty开的那间神秘屋。Jackie的女朋友坐在柜台前，手指抓着过长的袖子托着下巴，另一只手正在翻开第三张塔罗牌。  
「Hi，V。」她眼皮都没抬，懒洋洋的和雇佣兵打着招呼。  
「嘿Misty，」V说，「Vik在吗？」  
「嗯哼。」她放下第四张牌，是一张女祭司，「没别人，你直接下去吧。」  
年轻的雇佣兵应了声，他走向后门，一把推开栅栏，看到Viktor正坐在电视前，不错眼珠的紧紧盯着闪烁的屏幕。V摇了摇头，他走过去，果不其然看到电视里正在播最新的拳击比赛，电视里的比赛挥下最后一拳，其中一个满身义体的男人倒地不起，破损的鼻子汩汩往外冒着血。Viktor叫了声好，差点一跃而起，然后才终于注意到了新来的观众。  
他抬臂给了V个拥抱，「最近怎么样，」他笑着说，「听说你最近发财了？」  
「是啊……」年轻的雇佣兵含糊的回答，他自顾自的坐到诊疗椅上，义体医生立刻发觉到了他的不对劲，「怎么了？」他问，脚踢了下地面，立刻滑到了V的眼前。  
「我脑子一团乱，」男人掐了下额头，他抽出连接线，按照医生的指示将它插在了电脑上，「不停的做梦。」  
Viktor沉下笑容，他扫描着对方的大脑状况，观察屏幕上的数据，手下快速操作着，眉毛紧紧皱起。V感觉自己的状况很快好转，直到最后一丝耳鸣声也从大脑里被清除出去，他神清气爽焕然一新，他的义体医生果然是世界上最棒的存在。  
但是Viktor没打算让他下床，他把V拦在那，沉默了好一会儿才像是终于下定了决心似的开口道，「我有个委托要交给你，V。」  
「哦？」V先是一愣，然后又轻声笑了起来，「行啊，没问题，Vik。什么活儿？我免费帮你干。」  
「……芯片。」Viktor站在电脑前，转头看向雇佣兵，「帮我偷个芯片。」

「你听说过Relic吗？」  
他当然听过。V点着头。Relic，守护你的灵魂之类的东西，关于这项神秘技术的新闻和广告总是会突然出现在他电视的边边角角，当成个话题被放在案台上让人们讨论争辩，尽管它还没有被完善，没钱的家伙也碰不到它的凤毛麟角，但依然会有实验室小白鼠将自己的人格和记忆锁进这个跨世纪的成果里。  
Viktor关掉电脑屏幕，他干脆坐到了V的身边，「发明这个项目的那家伙，赫尔曼，他和我……不怎么对盘。」  
V感觉自己的眉毛简直可以挑穿天灵盖，他从来没听说过在地下开店的落魄义体医生会和个公司的超级专家扯上关系。  
Viktor也明显注意到了他的表情，他咳嗽了一声，「长话短说，一个月后，荒坂家那个不受宠的小少爷荒坂赖宣，会带着Relic的原型芯片入住建在这里的绀碧大厦，我们需要这块芯片。」  
「一个月后，绀碧大厦，没问题。」V立马拍着胸脯答应下来，「我就算是徒手爬上那座大厦，都得把这块芯片给你搞过来。」


	4. Chapter 4

Kerry一直很喜欢他的笑容，光是看见就能让自己一天的坏心情好转起来。  
他抱着吉他倒在沙发上，有一搭无一搭的和电话那头的乐队主唱通电话，Johnny似乎刚被从哪个女乐迷的家里赶出来，他的头发乱糟糟的，印着乐队LOGO的背心被拽烂了，脚上就穿了一只鞋，Kerry对着他笑个不停，从他出名开始就很少会遇到这种情况了——虽然他爱勾搭有夫之妇的毛病一直没改善。电话那头的男人蹦蹦跳跳着，骂出了一连串难听的脏话。几秒之后，在他头顶的窗户被打开，另外那只鞋伴随着几声尖叫被扔下来，Johnny连忙躲闪，它差点砸到了自己脑袋上。  
Kerry笑得更大声，几乎和吉他缩成了一团，Johnny咒骂着找到个墙角，一边朝过路的遛狗人竖中指，一边穿上自己的第二只鞋。  
「他还没回来？」乐队主唱啐了一口，把带着血丝的唾沫吐到地上，他的嘴角都破了，正龇牙咧嘴的点上根烟勉强放到嘴边。那个女乐迷的丈夫给了他下巴一拳，当然对方也没讨到什么好，他把那人的眼睛都打青了。  
「没有，」吉他手咯咯笑着，「你都问了三遍了。」  
Johnny酸溜溜的啧了一声，他用力吸了口烟，「看到你这么“幸福”，」他夸张的弯曲了下手指，「我怎么总觉得什么地方不对劲。」  
「你就是嫉妒。」Kerry评论道，他的语气愉快的上扬着，带着电话那头的男人都能感觉到的甜蜜。  
Johnny用力挥了下手，似乎要把空气里突然多出来的粉红泡泡从自己身边赶走，他啧啧有声的嘬着那根烟，从鼻孔里喷出烟雾。他们又聊了会前几天在地下酒吧里的那场小型演出，Johnny在舞台上蹦的太过用力，把经久未修的地板给踩漏了，半个身子都掉了进去，围在底下的歌迷们纷纷伸出援手，一边试图接住他，一边又忙着在银臂传奇身上揩油。  
Johnny提到它就咬牙切齿，他腰差点摔断了，裤子也在破木地板上挂破了好几处，台上的队友每一个都笑得不敢正视他，尤其台底下还多站了个来看Kerry的熟人，那家伙终于舍得把视线从他男朋友身上移开一秒，然后一直笑到了事后聚会的结束。  
但是Kerry才不关心乐队队友受伤的心灵，他甚至开始哼关于这事的改造版歌词，把Johnny脸上的表情描述的惟妙惟肖。新曲子他们已经快写完了，还有几个小节让主唱们怎么唱怎么感觉不对劲，为此，Johnny屡屡表示，都是Kerry谈恋爱之后变得太过娘们唧唧的错。  
大门忽然传来了钥匙拧动的声音，Kerry一瞬间在沙发上坐直，他仔细听了一秒就立刻喊了声BYE挂断电话，然后扔下吉他朝刚从外面回来的男人扑了过去。  
男人手里握着张被叠了几折的纸，他连忙张开怀抱，把扑进他怀里的Kerry一把抱住，带着他转了个圈。  
「怎么样？！」摇滚歌手兴奋的问。他就比对方矮了一点儿，但是睁圆的眼睛要命的可爱。  
他笑了起来，眼角带着让人感到舒心的弧度，然后他开口道——

「绀碧大厦内的所有顾客请注意，因顶层顾客携带的重要物品遭窃，现本酒店已启用紧急防护装置，用以配合荒坂特工搜查。请所有顾客尽快回到自己房间内，不要给陌生人开门。重复一遍……」  
Kerry睁开眼睛，他迷茫的眨了眨眼，被从梦里吵醒的感觉让他的心情极度压抑，又听了一遍酒店内的播报才清醒过来。Kerry一下子来了精神，他立马从床上蹦起来，随手抓过件睡衣披在身上，直直走向门口打开了它。  
他可不打算听这种通报的话，尤其他也知道现在住在顶层的那个家伙是谁。荒坂家的那个小少爷，荒坂赖宣昨天下午入住的这家酒店，还没到二十四个小时，携带的贵重品就被人偷了，这事实在是太好笑了，Kerry猜测多半是军工企业动的手，它们和荒坂家族一直不怎么对盘，但是又都畏手畏脚的，像一对被困住自己领域里的野兽。让公司倒霉的事他总是乐见其成，公司之间可以狗咬狗那就更有趣了。  
他站在门边，好奇的朝外面张望着，周围的灯光已经全部亮了起来，每隔几步就有一个警报装置闪烁着五颜六色的光转动个不停，电梯正在系数上锁，通往室外的窗户也在拉下幕布，将整座大厦围成了一个铁笼子。  
然后他看见一个男人顺着楼梯，快步走了下来，闪烁着的眼睛显示他在边走边关闭附近的监视器。他穿了身铁灰色的三件套西装，打扮的像个军工企业的高级白领，西装上衣已经被他脱掉了，此时正盖在手里提着的那只箱子上，他加快脚步，一边走一边弯下身子，将穿在脚上的皮鞋脱下来，然后把它们和外套一起扔进了垃圾箱。  
他在路过的时候和Kerry打了个照面。  
靠在门边的摇滚明星吹了声口哨，这贼小子是他几个月前在酒吧泡到的雇佣兵。  
V也明显认出了他，他停下脚步，表情惊讶，对着Kerry张口结舌，似乎连逃离现场的事都忘光了。Kerry失笑，他盘着手侧身从门边让开一点位置，然后朝对方扬了下下巴。  
「进来。」他说。  
那个雇佣兵忙不迭的抱起箱子，紧紧跟着对方进到房间里。他环顾四周，然后挑了个打开一半的衣柜钻进去，和挂在那里的其他夹克背心们待在一起，那里相当狭窄，抱着箱子只能堪堪站直，Kerry刚刚拉上衣柜的门，大门外就响起了敲门声。  
Kerry懒洋洋的应了一声，他敛好睡衣，一边系着腰带一边慢吞吞的走过去重新打开了门。  
「干嘛？」摇滚歌星没好气的问道，满脸都是刚刚睡醒的起床气。  
站在门外的荒坂特工明显是他的歌迷，他尽力维持着声音的平稳，眼角却在不停偷看Kerry敞开的衣襟和脖子上的义体，「请问您有看到这个人吗？」他把手里的平板电脑递向对方，Kerry掀起眼皮，匆匆扫了一眼，那张V的照片来自监视器的截图，他的贼小子多半在脑袋上的义体加了层防止偷拍的插件，让他被拍到的整张脸都处于一种模糊不清的状态，像是有信息代码一直在眼前跳个不停。尽管荒坂家的技术人员已经尽力将上面的数据块破解了，但是他的脸仍然像是被矩阵组合起来的。  
「没见过。」Kerry回答，把那块平板电脑放回对方手上。  
对方又悄悄瞄了他好几眼，动作大到跟在他身后的另外三个人都忍不住开始咳嗽，然后他开始往Kerry房间里探头，「请问我们能进去查看一下吗？」  
Kerry瞪着他，在门口和他僵持了几秒，然后挪开两步，不友好的说了声请进。  
荒坂特工在他的房间里转了转，拉开窗帘，查看床底，然后把视线集中在了紧闭着的衣柜上。  
「还他妈的没好吗？」摇滚歌手满脸不悦的站在他身后，「全他妈的被你们毁了，我明天还有演唱会……」他大步走过去，一手轻轻撑在门边，一手将衣柜的门拉开，让对方的视线只能扫描到挂满衣服的左半边，「看够了？可以走了？」  
荒坂特工被推出了房间，Kerry毫不留情的在他鼻尖前一把合上大门，他凑在门口边听了一会儿，门外的家伙咳嗽了一声，「跑哪去了，」他说，「我们分开找，和也和静，你们去那边，我和藤冈……」  
他们很快离开了这里，Kerry又等了一会，直到门外彻底安静下来，才一把将外门上锁。V已经拉开衣柜门钻了出来，他满身是汗，怀里的箱子也重的要命，终于找到空当让他拉开冰箱，把那只箱子塞了进去。  
「我的天，还以为死定了。」V松了口气，双手伸直趴在桌子上。  
Kerry绕到他旁边，轻轻的靠在那，「到底怎么回事儿？」他问。  
「我他妈以为安排好了，」V歪过头看向他，声音闷闷的，「弄到了衣服，还预设了进入酒店的ID，嘿，网监都没发现我怎么进去的，你知道那个荒坂赖宣的房间里连监视器都没有吗？」他缓了口气，用一只手撑着脑袋直起上身，「我觉得肯定成了，对吧，简直手到擒来，毫不费力，结果刚出他房间门一步，警报器就响了，操，我最起码看到二十个特工从电梯里冲出来，然后电梯不能用了，逃生门也上锁了，你知道吗，」他看向刚认识不到一天的男人，「我差点也准备顺着垃圾箱跳下去，最起码那底下是通着的。」  
「真聪明，」Kerry凉凉的评价道，「差点就能在全食品工厂的快递盒子里找到你了。」  
V嘿嘿笑了两声，他抹掉额头上的汗，视线忍不住从对方的脸上移向脖子，「那你呢？」  
「嗯？」  
「那天之后，你怎么样了？」他小心翼翼的问道。  
Kerry的目光一下子阴沉下来，他瞪着对方，几秒之后快步走向卧室又回来，把手里抓着的东西重重拍在男人的面前，「抑制剂，」他语带不爽的说，「随身携带，满意了？」


	5. Chapter 5

「明天开始这里有三场演唱会，下个月还要飞墨西哥，」Kerry叼上烟，忍不住对着屋顶翻白眼，「而且Kovachek这狗娘养的居然在这种时候生病了，操，我忙到连下半身的事都没空管了。」  
V笑了一声，「没空找新的男朋友了？」  
「当然没有，」Kerry磨了磨牙，又忽然眯起双眼，「嘿你他妈那个语气是怎么回事？老子要找多的是人想要爬上我的床，你的机会已经错过了，」他做了个拒绝的手势，「好吗？没了！」  
V张了张嘴，只从喉咙里挤出了一声应答。  
Kerry又白了他一眼，他转身走向酒柜，「想喝点什么？」他问，抬手打开柜门，对着摆放好的酒瓶挑挑拣拣，「还是准备要走了？」  
门外的警报声已经结束了，穿过门缝的只剩下几束偶尔转过来的灯光，那些荒坂特工多半已经跑去检查楼顶的直升机停机坪了，他们所在的楼层外面安安静静的，掉了根针都能听见。也许窗户的限制也已经解除了，Kerry猜测着，忽然闻到了冰川和海洋的味道，像是张网似的从他身侧包围过来，将他笼罩其中，男人的手抓住了他探向柜子的手腕，粗糙的手指顺着手背爬上来，过分缓慢的抚摸过他的关节和指缝，然后牢牢的压在了那里。  
Kerry努力吞咽了一下，太近了，后颈都能感觉到他灼热的呼吸，带着点让人心醉神迷的味道，「已经错过了吗……」他贴在那儿，叹息着说，另一只手臂环过他的小腹，将他轻轻拥进了自己怀里，「拜托，别动，」他的语气简直可以称得上是在祈求，「让我抱一下。」  
Kerry在心里叹气，他闭上眼睛，将肩膀向后贴去。  
V又收了下怀抱，他把头放在对方的肩膀上，语气分外可怜，「我想吻你。」  
Kerry猛地吸了口气，「不行，」他义正词严的说，「你那天，甚至都没要我的联系方式！」  
「我没机会，」V抗议道，「是你让我滚的。」  
Kerry感觉自己染黑的指甲都掐进对方的手臂了，V吃痛的僵住，却执着的不肯放开怀抱，「你他妈是被转了发条才会动的白痴吗，」摇滚歌星抬高声音，「老子让你干什么你才会去干咯？」  
「抱歉，」V立刻说，「但是……那之后我就去网上搜了你，我一直有个问题想知道。」  
Kerry歪过头看向他，心里警铃大作。网上，搜索，Kerry Eurodyne，所有的关键词拼凑起来都像一场灾难，他简直可以猜到对方在看到结果页之后的表情，乐评家对他作品的两极性评判，每一个没法和他和平分手的交往对象，有几篇报道在Kovachek的暗示下言之凿凿的说他得了抑郁症，还有在samurai乐队时候的一些歌，上帝保佑，他只希望它们实在太久远了，V没能读到他写的歌词。  
但是这一切都和V提出的那个问题无关，「我就想知道，」雇佣兵的下巴搁在Kerry的肩膀上，脸颊轻轻的在他光滑的脖子上磨蹭，「像你这样的人，为什么从来没有被标记过？」  
Kerry一瞬间站直了身子，他转过身，用手臂将对方隔开一段距离，「……有过。」他感觉声音在自己喉咙里滚动，吐出来的时候却沉闷不堪。  
「什么？」V的双手撑在他的身侧。  
Kerry猛然抬起头，「曾经有过一次，」他死死的看着V，牙齿紧紧咬住嘴巴内部，「摘除之后就靠抑制剂了。」  
V讶异的瞪大双眼，「为什么？」  
Kerry看着他，那种不做假的诧异感，还有他谈论这些时候的语气，恍惚间似乎有什么东西被逐渐的抽离他的胸口，「问这个干嘛？」他终于移开了眼睛，让视线凝固在冰箱门底透出来的光亮，「反正你也只会给我临时标记。」  
「嘿，嘿，」雇佣兵捏着他的下巴，让他转回自己脸上，「我只是怕你会后悔好吗？」  
Kerry忍不住翻了个白眼，「那你还真是贴心呢。」他语带嘲讽的说。  
「那我们重新来过，」V拍了下手，一脸的兴致勃勃，「如果你第一次遇见我，那你会对我说什么？」  
「哈？」Kerry受不了的用力推了他一下，「我他妈才不要陪你玩这种恋爱游戏。」  
「拜托，就那么一次，」男人竖起一根手指，「你得让我想办法修复这段关系。」  
Kerry凉凉的笑着，「和我吗？」  
「嗯，第一次遇到我，第一句。」  
「好吧，」Kerry受不了的举起双手，然后挑起眼睛，歪头打量对方的脸。V站的很近，眼睛周围的植入体，一直漾在嘴边的笑意，「你……」他重新开口，耳边似乎响起了玻璃瓶倒在桌子上的声音，「听过samurai吗？」  
「什么？为什么会是这句？」  
「因为我就是这么说的。」  
Kerry弯起嘴角，他忽然把手伸向对方，一把捧住了V的脸颊，然后闭上眼睛抬起下巴，把一个吻扣在了他的嘴唇上。男人只吃惊了一瞬，他反客为主，将身体重重压迫过来，在Kerry的默许里用舌头撬开他的牙关，然后纠缠住了他的。  
摇滚明星的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，一直堆积在胸口的温度似乎就要喷涌而出，他又推了V一把，用手臂挡住下半张脸，勉强让自己从那种压迫里抽身出来，「抑制剂。」他颤声说，用眼神示意着对方。  
V舔了舔嘴唇，他转过身，抓起那个被扔在桌子上的抑制剂瓶子，打开瓶盖递给对方，Kerry的额头和他紧紧相贴着，他被压在柜门前，挑起眼睛直视对方。瓶口很快被送到他的鼻间，他按住一侧鼻翼，深深的呼吸了一口，灌进鼻腔的气体让他的大脑稍有清醒，却又立刻被对方身上的味道包围，V抓着他的手腕，将瓶子移到另外一侧，呼吸，然后吐气，V伸出手，接住了他向下滑去的身体。  
「操，好像没用……」Kerry用手掌撑在对方的手臂上，语气里带着甜蜜的笑意，「怎么办？」

V把头埋在男人侧颈，深深呼吸着他变浓的味道，他忍不住伸手解开了他系的乱七八糟的睡衣腰带，沿着义体的连接线去抚摸他美妙的身体，Kerry恍惚的呻吟着，V的唇舌流连在他的颈边，不停触碰到他的腺体，他根本没办法阻止自己在这些接触里全身发烫，膝盖变软。  
V的双手托在他的身下，将他抱到柜子上，Kerry双手捧起男人的脸，垂头看向对方。V浅绿色的瞳孔被他盖下来的阴影遮的温润，带着他看过无数次的，让他心跳加快的专注。  
然后V终于再次吻上了他，他闭上眼睛，不知道什么时候溢出来的泪珠挂在他的睫毛上，被男人专心的舔过。那只手隔着裤子按压着他的裤裆，向下摸过去，在他的身后打转，Kerry知道自己一定湿透了，过多的水顺着大腿向下流去，让他的下身粘腻又难耐，他倾过身，还给V一个又一个的亲吻，直到男人再也按捺不住，一把撕开了那条裤子，把手指插进了他的身体里。  
丰沛的液体随着手指的动作流出来，V小声惊叹着，Kerry柔软的内壁纠缠着他，在三根手指的插弄下越发张开，等待着更深入的侵占。  
V迫不及待的褪下裤子，握着自己早就硬起来的阴茎抵到了他的穴口，Kerry把双腿缠在对方的身后，鼓励似的轻轻勾起脚尖。  
「Kerry？」他不确定的开口，生怕对方不知道自己在做什么。  
「嗯……」摇滚明星低声回应着，「进来吧……」  
他几乎毫无受阻的顶开了他，对方的身体里面深深勾引着他，让他迷恋，忍不住进的更深，直到抵到最深处。Kerry的手指攀在男人的肩膀上，头埋进他的脖颈，交缠的双腿把他拉的更近，几乎不想要让他拔出去。V的双手抱起他，让Kerry整个挂在自己身上，维持着插入的状态转身带他回到卧室里。  
颠簸感让他的瞳孔涣散，压在喉咙里的喘息声越发破碎凌乱，绀碧大厦的床当然比不知名小旅店的好得多，它的床单干净，味道清新，还软的要命，V将他放到那张床上，Kerry伸出双手，拉着他一起沉入深渊。  
他们已经记不得交换了多少次的亲吻，就好像来到这里之后一直都在这样，等到他们发现不对劲的时候，Kerry的头已经深深陷在枕头里，下身高高挺起，随着V的每次进入颤抖，雇佣兵用力按着年长者的头，把他整个上身压进了床垫里，湿漉漉的吻从腰窝一直滑向了他的后颈，V俯首在他的身后，细碎的亲吻不停落在他的后颈处，舌尖绕着腺体打转，迫使他散发出更多甜美的味道。  
Kerry热切的呻吟着，他夹紧对方埋在自己身体里的器官，感受每一次快速又深刻的抽送，有种疼痛感缠上了他，让他在男人身下苦闷的挣扎着。alpha的眼睛简直无法离开他，那种撩拨让他心痒难耐，即使是深深进入了他也于事无补，他凑在摇滚歌手的颈后，用唇舌去膜拜他，但是越接近那种渴望就越难以纾解，他努力向后退去，又被吸引的向前。  
Kerry转过头来，用那种湿漉漉的眼神看着他，不知从何而来的迷恋感随着每一次的顶入在他眼底扩散，已经彻底陷入发情期的男人简直就要被这样的情绪冲击的融化，他伸手过来，轻轻握住了对方压在他肩膀上的手。  
V死死的盯着他的结合腺，被亲吻和舔弄过的地方不自然的发红，来自alpha的本能在撕扯他的理智，甚至比上一次还要来的夸张，他也在被身下男人刺激的发情，全身的细胞都在鼓动着，他努力吞咽着，目光发直呼吸沉重，汗珠从他的额头上滑下来，一直落到了Kerry的背上。  
然后年长者喊了他的名字，轻的像风薄的像雾，压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
「啊……Vince……」他的声音被压在枕头里，沉闷的像是呼吸，「好爱你……」  
他一把甩开Kerry轻轻捏在他手腕上的手指，伸手抓向了对方的后脑，指缝穿梭过凌乱的白色短发，然后用力，压得他更加向下，他靠过来，舌头舔过对方的后颈，近在咫尺的呼吸让信息素的味道更加猛烈的冲击他的大脑，撞碎他的理智，V低下头，牙齿深深陷入对方颈后的腺体里，用力咬穿了他。  
Kerry惊叫出声，疼痛感让他不管不顾的挣扎了一下，幅度不大，却足够被alpha当作了反抗的信号，V收起手臂，将他从床上抱起来，牢牢锁进自己怀里。骑乘位让那根老二进的更深，随之而来的快感立刻将他推上一个高潮，他颤抖着身体在男人的压迫下射了出来，对方的阴茎埋在他的身体里，用射出的液体将他逐渐灌满。  
V终于松开了牙关，他一手拽着对方的头发，一边在他刚刚止血的后颈舔吻着，直到舌尖上的血液腥甜变淡，他眨了眨变得清明的眼睛，然后抬起头，终于意识到自己做了什么。  
他惊慌失措，想要撑着床坐起来，而他们连接起来的地方却让他无路可退。Kerry虚弱的喘息着，他的头被拽的向后，靠在男人的肩膀上，被迫暴露出更多脆弱的内里，长时间的高潮让他瞳孔涣散，两条腿都累的打圈，还没能从那种恍惚里抽身而出。V看到了自己的咬痕，他呻吟了一声，抬手按住额头。  
全他妈的完了，他想着，照他的剧本，他得先得到眼前摇滚明星的电话，然后像个只会在他唱歌时候喊啊啊啊的小迷弟一样围在他身边好一段日子，每天买上朵花，或者写一张满是情话的卡片来追求他，接下来他们的关系会走上正轨，他会准备好一切，在最合适的时机拥抱他，标记他……他又在心里叹了口气，全他妈的完了，Kerry绝对会第一时间跑去摘除标记，就像对待他第一次遇到过的那个抛弃他的人渣一样，然后把他的名字拖进黑名单。  
到底是什么地方出了差错呢？V回想了一下，Kerry似乎喊了他的名字，不是V。  
他怀里的男人动了动肩膀，他歪头看向V，忽然朝他露出了那种甜蜜又幸福的微笑，雇佣兵几乎看的发呆，这和他想象中的一点儿都不一样，而且刚才他还说……  
「Kerry，」V犹豫的开口道，「你刚才，说爱我？」  
那种笑容一闪而逝，立刻又从Kerry的脸上消失了，「你果然不记得了，」他坐起身，自嘲的笑了声，「70年前标记我的那个人是你。」  
刺痛感忽然扎进他的脑袋里，戳破他的每一个脑细胞，让那些没成型的，不复存在的记忆，顺着耳朵缓缓流出他的身体。  
V按了下额头，「怎么可能，」他说，「70年前，我还没有出生。」  
「我一开始也认为这怎么可能，但是你的长相，你的声音，你他妈和他离开我时候的年纪一样。」他忽然转身过来，「你认为我会认不出你的信息素吗？告诉我发生了什么，V，为什么你会不告而别？！」  
「我不知道……」雇佣兵喃喃着抱住自己的头，越是回想那种刺痛感就越发加剧，像是被刀子切开外壳，一只手伸进他的大脑，把一切搅得一团乱。  
「V！」Kerry连忙靠近他，一把扶住他的肩膀，「V！你还好吗？」


	6. Chapter 6

Kerry永远记得第一次见到他时候的样子。  
那时候，他和乐队刚刚出了第一首单曲，黑胶唱片和CD卖的到处都是，新闻播报开始出现新乐队的名字，会有死忠歌迷在他们的现场挥舞印着鬼脸标志的手幅，Johnny也还没那么愤世嫉俗。他们所有人凑在餐厅里，花费了一整个下午的时间，没完没了的畅想接下来会遇到的好事情。  
然后他就从那间餐厅的里间走了出来，肩膀上搭着条毛巾，带着Kerry从来没有见过的植入体，笑得像是周日午后的阳光。  
他们大概是有了个对视，那对浅绿色眼睛透亮的像是块玻璃，Kerry手一抖就把摆在眼前的啤酒瓶子打翻在桌子上，Johnny哈哈大笑，朝瘾君子挤眉弄眼，丹妮慌忙抽着纸巾，去擦干净流向地面的啤酒，而头上绑着头带的那个罪魁祸首，他就坐在那儿，用所有人都想象不到的语气，对陌生人开口道，「你，听过samurai吗？」  
没有人会这么搭讪。Johnny说的。亨利会吸毒，在live上抖得像个小丑。但是他和女孩聊天的时候很直白。而南希，她是个控制狂，才不会让自己陷入这种意料外的境地。  
但是Kerry不一样，他好像总是比别人慢上半拍，也学不来他的乐队成员那种火爆的脾气。于是他就只有自己的方式， 用舌尖抵住上颚，用以让打颤的声音不那么明显，然后向男大学生问自己最骄傲的东西。操，他还记得那时候他的样子呢，修剪恰当的棕色短发，宽阔的肩膀和小臂上的义体接缝，他有双闪闪发亮的绿色眸子，透着点令人不可及的干净气息。  
他是怎么回答的来着？反正餐厅老板发现他新雇的服务员没去干活，而是一直和背着吉他，打扮的乱七八糟的乐队顾客坐在一起时，已经是两个半小时之后的事儿了。  
还好他在被赶走之前和Kerry交换了联系方式，摇滚歌手郑重其事的在他新添加的联络人名字后面给他标注了个♥，Johnny把那只银色手臂搭到他肩膀上看过来的时候，爆发了他这辈子最夸张的笑声。  
「你他妈的是初恋的高中生。」主唱评价道。  
但是Kerry没空理他，他忙着在短信里和新认识的陌生人聊个不停，整整一周的时间，他每天除了坐在桌子前写歌，就是抱紧手机窝进沙发里，或者床上，或者课桌底下、休息间里、更衣室里、泳池旁边，在其他人的吵闹声中，把对方发过来的所有有趣内容统统记进脑子里。  
他叫V，比Kerry大一岁，刚搬来这一个月左右，还没有弄到本地的身份ID，不过夜之城从来都不排斥初来乍到的追梦人，最多只会在死亡信息里面打上身份未知，所以V找得到工作，也不会因为在公寓养猫就被房东赶出去。当然了，他更想换上份和网络安全相关的工作，据说他非常擅长这个，还在找便宜又环境好的租房地点。

他又看向窗外，那辆豪华飞行器在经纪人的催促下终于起步，很快将还提着箱子站在路边的男人抛到脚底。  
他一早就接到了Kovachek的电话，还好他这个不中用的经纪人还知道看电视，然后第一时间带着出租车把他——他们从封闭的大厦里面解救出来。但是见到他之后，经纪人的眼神就开始变得危险，看向雇佣兵的时候更是满脸戒备，充满敌意。  
「你最好知道你在干什么，Kerry。」等到他能看到的影子都不见了，Kovachek立刻开口道，他把头整个转过来，看样子根本不想待在副驾驶。  
「别废话，Kovachek，我搞得定。」守在绀碧大厦周围的媒体差不多都离开了，这让Kerry松了口气，终于舍得把注意力从窗户边转移回来。  
「你搞得定，」经纪人嗤笑出声， 像是听见了天大的笑话，「那你脖子上的那个牙印是怎么回事？」  
Kerry反射性的伸手捂向后颈。  
「你不是说你不会再让自己陷入这种境地了？Kerry，成熟点吧，还有八个小时你就要上台了，看看你现在的样子，」他看着后视镜，头摇个不停，「再来一次没人救得了你。」  
「闭嘴吧，Kovachek，」摇滚明星把后脑靠向椅背，慢慢闭上眼睛，「我他妈说了我搞得定。」

「最后那首你弹错了四个音，Kerry，」Johnny翻着白眼，把抽了一半的烟按到了桌子上，「告诉我是什么让你那个不灵光的小脑袋瓜变得更加不专业了？」  
「嗯嗯。」Kerry含糊的回应着，手指在手机屏幕上输入了更多的字母。  
而把手臂搭在女朋友肩膀上的红发瘾君子，则对着他边吸鼻子边笑，「别难为他了，Johnny，」他说，「那半首歌里，他的魂儿都在天上飘着，」他又咳嗽了一声，让卷发姑娘一把甩开了他的手臂，转身走回到化妆镜边，「怎么着，Kerry，那小子是把你的脑子都吸走了吗？」  
「他叫V，不是那小子。」Kerry不耐烦的说，从他得到V的联系方式开始，这句话他每天都要重复三遍，「我的天，就一个字母，你居然还能记不住。」有人敲了敲休息室的门，他就立马蹦了过去，一把打开了它，连让Johnny喊出暂停的机会都没有。  
门外果然是他刚认识了不到一周的餐厅服务员，他刚才还站在舞台下面，听完了最后半首歌。Johnny咂着舌，在他们看不见的地方做出要呕吐的表情，Kerry已经背起吉他，和其他所有乐队成员说了拜拜。  
「晚上还用给你留门吗？」Johnny在他们背后大声喊道，Kerry重重关上门，把对方隔离在视线范围之外。  
他们携手走在街上。  
出了酒吧那些举着签名板，喊到破音的歌迷们就都看不见了。V把他带去了一家新餐厅，刚开业没多久，客人少的不像话，他们坐在落地玻璃前，喝双倍加浓的咖啡，聊摇滚音乐和都市肥皂剧，还有进行到了一半的午夜老电影重播环节。他在附近定位到了个这样的影院，让他们终于可以从笔记本电脑的小型屏幕上面逃离开，肩并肩的坐在硬木板椅上，在空无一人的黑暗大厅里，小声谈论剧情里的罗曼蒂克。  
从结识之后那些过程都有如神助，活该他们成为了天造地设——Johnny眼中令人作呕的——一对。  
Kerry一直猜测他分化之后会是个beta，他不像Johnny那么充满攻击性，声音也温柔而耐心十足，味道闻起来就像是冰川和海洋，淡淡的，干净清透，充满了包容。  
但是现实却比那好得多。

Kovachek把手伸到他的面前，打了个响指。  
Kerry从昏昏欲睡中清醒过来，他睁开眼睛，不悦的看着对方，感觉肩膀生疼，背脊酸涩，一整晚没休息好的后遗症终于出现。车门已经在他身边敞开了五分钟，布景的工作人员陆续从那里经过，打量的眼神几乎可以穿破另外一层铁皮，扎进他的身体里去。  
「需要帮你叫创伤小组吗？」经纪人侧身挡住影子。  
「不用，」Kerry握住了他伸过来的手，「给我针肾上腺素。」

他在对着镜子发笑，又像是不知道怎么去调整自己的表情。在惊喜之前最好有一个小惊吓，好让故事情节变得更刺激和难以忘怀。  
但是握在手中的那张分化结果报告单出卖了他，他又把它展开在眼前，从上到下重新再看了一遍。Kerry对着镜子微笑，嘴角无法抑制的向上扬起，像是在胳膊上注射了一针肾上腺素，奇妙的愉悦感在尾椎弥漫，蔓延过胸腔，浸透了全身。  
操，冷静点，他想着，先一个小惊吓。但是他们已经期待这份结果快要一年了。  
V小心翼翼的推开房门，动作谨慎表情严肃，胸口却像在打鼓，根本不知道自己提前回家之后会面对什么。发给Kerry的所有短信都像是石沉大海，在回来的过程中，他就已经开始做最坏的打算了。  
Kerry在镜子的倒影里瞧见了他。然后他从那里一跃而起，像是只拍着翅膀的小鸟儿一样扑进了男人的怀里。  
「我是omega！」他大声宣布，铺垫了一整天的小惊吓已经完全被他忘到脑子后面去了。

「你真的是omega？」化妆师握着眼线笔，满脸惊讶的看向镜子，「哦我就是听说，没想到……那个，」他犹豫着晃动手指，指向摇滚明星的后颈，「需要帮你盖住吗？」  
Kerry随着他的动作歪了下脑袋，注射针剂的效果还没从他身体里消散。

***

他不好。他一点也不好。他的脑子一团混乱，发生的所有事都堆积在那儿，但是又空白一片，提及的所有事他都想不起来。他的脑袋像是块撬不开的岩石，又像是沸腾着的岩浆，冒着危险的气泡，单是想要从那里翻查点记忆，它都会用刺痛和烧灼感回报自己。  
V站在路边，提着箱子的手臂像是有千斤重。Kerry在半个小时前上了经纪人带来的那辆出租飞行器，他带自己安全无恙的走出那栋大楼，把试图拦住他们的保安骂的狗血淋头，临在上车前一秒，都在用一种过分担心的视线看着他。  
「我下个月飞墨西哥，」他伸手整理了下V的领带，「等我回来之后，给我打电话好吗？」  
V握紧手机，他迈开沉重的脚步，踏上了回家的路。  
Viktor已经快把他的手机打爆了。他留了最起码五十条视频留言，三十通未接电话，还有借衣服给他的Jackie发来的短信，询问他进度如何，帮他临时升级黑客插件的T-Bug，表示帮他切断了四个小时的沃森区所有新闻连线——当然其他地方的她没办法，Misty翻出了张似正似邪的牌，问他是不是在灾难里遇到了什么好事情。V坐在公寓的床上，尽量把那个贵重的储物箱踢得远了点。  
他倒向床，抬手摸向自己的额头，感觉自己精疲力竭，无能为力的挫败感在袭击着他。小臂上的螳螂刀接缝明显非常，他盯着那处金属弧线，没几秒就走了神。

他感到自己前所未有的轻松和愉快，从心底膨胀出的快乐，忍不住开始哼起了歌。V抱紧怀里的那束花，和花店的姑娘说了再见，他周围的一切都在变得鲜活而五彩缤纷起来，像是水洗过后的街道，清透明亮的蓝色天空，淡淡的薄雾盖过行人的眉眼，连头顶上闪耀着的广告牌都没那么讨人厌了。  
初春的风吹的他脖子发凉，V缩起肩膀，尽量贴向店铺行走，那里传出来的空气还带着点温度，颇有种不甘于被季节淹没的倔强。他又摸向口袋，用手指按着里面的那个丝绒小盒子打开，然后用每一根手指去抚摸它光滑的轮廓，和雕刻的凹凸感。  
他欢欣鼓舞，心底坚定不移，更多的遗憾是来自于他没能早些时候就那么做。V穿过下班的人群，头顶有架无人机跟了他好久，直到他拐进日本街才放弃了追踪。那里附近的店铺全是光污染，五颜六色的霓虹灯投射在街面上，把天空的颜色都遮住了。附近接客的doll打量着他，或靠在墙边，或站在敞开的门口处，身上的二手零件让他们脸色暗淡，只有顾客走过来问价的时候才会提起那么一点兴致。  
一辆警车从他的身后经过，速度飞快，一眨眼的时间就不见了，而夹杂在那些刺耳的警铃声里，断断续续的电流与蜂鸣声，像是个气泡似的啪的一声在他的耳边炸开。  
「定位完毕，准备传输。」  
他听得到那些声音，根植在他记忆里的，带着让人毛骨悚然背襟发凉的公式化。  
来自天空，来自宇宙，来自更遥远的地方。  
「倒数计时，三、二……」  
空气在他的眼前扭曲起来，带出蓝白色的火花。V只愣了一刻，身体快于大脑先一步动了起来，他面对着它后退了几步，然后转身就跑，抱在怀里的花束被先一步扔了出去，被撕扯着，牵引着，搅碎在那个漩涡边缘。  
V感觉自己脑后的头发扬起，新挑选的西装衣摆被扯成碎片，能听到的一切都在嗡嗡作响，它紧紧追着他，更加逼近，再近一步，他把手伸进口袋，在被吞没之前抓住了那只丝绒盒子。  
那种被粉碎的感觉又造访了他，比上一次更加剧烈，他感觉自己的全身被碾成了细末，神经却蔓延出他的身体，让剧痛尖锐而持续不断。一双手将他按倒在地，他翻滚着、挣扎着、用全身力气抗拒着，更多的脚步声在靠近他，前行的动作踢开白色长袍下摆，巨大的耳鸣声让V根本听不清他们交谈的声音。  
V勉强抬起下巴，感觉血管在皮肤下面狰狞的膨起，血不受控的从他的鼻腔里流了出来，眼前被迅速的蒙上了一层白膜，有看不清脸的家伙单膝着地跪在他的身边，那只手捏着他的脖子，把被烧化的碎布纤维从他身上剥开，贴向他脖颈边的针头刺穿了他，他倒在地上手指松开，让紧握在那里的银色指环在白雾的包围里滑落手掌。


End file.
